


Be Gay Do Crimes

by ericsonclan



Series: The Everett Bunch [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha walks down the hallway with her brother when she sees a girl that catches her eye.
Relationships: Jesse & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Aasim (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Everett Bunch [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988578
Kudos: 3





	Be Gay Do Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Prisha was walking down the halls of Ericson high with Aasim. She talked with her brother as they strolled through the school, ready to enjoy the break from classes and her lunch when all of a sudden she heard a loud crashing sound coming from down the hall. Stopping in her tracks, she looked forward to see a girl with blonde hair and pale green eyes scampering forward while laughing. Her arms were filled with different spray paint cans with colors that made the rainbow. The blonde glanced back, her eyes widening when she saw one of the teachers storming after her. “Fuck,” The blonde muttered then looked back once more, calling out to a tall student with long black hair. “Jesse! Finish the ‘Y’!” 

Prisha looked over to the wall Jesse was standing by and saw the colors of rainbow were hastily spray painted all over it. In the middle of it in more bright colors was the word ‘GAV’ in big bold letters. It only took a second for her to put together what it was meant to say. 

Nonchalantly Jesse picked up a blue spray can and pressing down on the nuzzle completed the letter. The word “GAY” stood proudly on the wall as he turned and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

The blonde girl gave a small victory laugh. “Fuck yeah! Sibling tag team!” Her smile suddenly disappeared, her eyes growing large when she saw the principal standing right there. Trying to skid to a halt, the blonde instead ran into the man and fell right on her butt. Prisha glanced back at the wall and saw that the other student had slipped away. Grumbling and sounds of annoyance drew her attention back to the skinny blonde girl who was reluctantly being guided to the principal’s office. A small smile appeared on Prisha’s lips as she watched for a moment. That girl certainly was fascinating in her own way. 

“Prisha,” Aasim’s voice snapped her back to the conversation that they were having before this whole event transpired. 

“Hmm?” The older sibling looked at her brother, frowning slightly when she saw a teasing look in his eyes. “Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for us.”

“I’m sure Renata would love to hear this tale, especially about how you seemed to react to that blonde girl.” Aasim strolled alongside his sister.

“Don’t you dare. Last time when Clem mentioned someone she thought looked pretty, Renata didn’t stop until the two met. That was disastrous.”

“So you thought that blonde girl was pretty?” Aasim glanced over with a smirk. Prisha felt her cheeks growing warm as she strode forward.

“Let’s focus on lunch.” She desperately wanted the conversation to be dropped.

Aasim chuckled lightheartedly and continued to walk with his sister as they made their way to their other four siblings who were surely impatient from waiting for them. 


End file.
